


Under What Influence

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turlough has some good (ish) news about the previous night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under What Influence

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW100 'pollen' prompt — because no-one else used the 'sex pollen' ~~cliché~~ trope.

"I believe I'm the bearer of good news," Turlough said. "According to the Doctor, he was mistaken about that pollen. It doesn't affect human behaviour in the least."

"It doesn't?" Tegan asked, horrified. 

"No."

"Then everything we did..."

"Was entirely down to the placebo effect."

"You mean we subconsciously wanted to... Oh, hell. Let's never speak about this again."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Might I make one point first?"

"If you must."

"If last night was how you behave when _not_ under the influence of alien pollen, I hope I'm never in the same room when you _are_."


End file.
